


Il fabbricante di lacrime

by TheAbominableWriter



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence, Drarry, Introspection, Italiano | Italian, M/M, Post-Canon, Post-War, Pre-Slash
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-26
Updated: 2016-06-26
Packaged: 2018-07-18 11:00:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7312360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAbominableWriter/pseuds/TheAbominableWriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nella notte più strana della sua vita, Draco Malfoy si ritrova a offrire pezzi di se stesso a Harry Potter e a pronunciare frasi che mai avrebbe ritenuto di poter dire: «Prendimi qui, contro il muro...»<br/><b>Vincitrice del contest “15 giorni per una frase – Breve contest multifandom” indetto da Paperetta@ sul forum di Efp.</b><br/><b>Vincitrice del contest AAA Cercasi Capolavoro [Multifandom&Originali] [Solo Edite]</b><br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Il fabbricante di lacrime

**Author's Note:**

> Per scriverla ho tratto ispirazione dal promt: "Prendimi qui, contro il muro", nonché dal primo movimento del Concerto per pianoforte n.1 di Tchaikovsky, Allegro non troppo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=OvAagDtMx8Y Qui invece il concerto per intero: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=NUaxBavIBDk

  
Avviluppato all’unico briciolo di dignità rimastagli e dominato da un’esuberante vergogna di sé, una notte della fine di gennaio, Draco Malfoy si ritrovò a piangere. Accadde nel minuscolo atrio del 12 di Grimmauld Place. Harry Potter era accanto a lui e lo fissava con grandi ed espressivi occhi verdi, dipinti di sfacciato stupore. Una parte del proprio cervello provò a ricordargli che Harry aveva tutte le ragioni d’essere stupito, perché la relazione che avevano iniziato non aveva mai avuto nulla a che spartire con gli entusiasmi dell’amore. Ciononostante, Draco Malfoy si era scoperto ugualmente a esser balbettante e con lo sguardo, sebbene fiero, umido di lacrime. Aveva cominciato a piangere e nemmeno sapeva il perché. Se fosse stato in possesso di almeno un po’ di buonsenso, se ne sarebbe senz’altro andato. A dispetto di tutto, però, non si mosse. Aveva promesso a se stesso che mai più avrebbe abbassato lo sguardo di fronte a qualcuno. Pertanto non lo avrebbe fatto nemmeno ora, nonostante l’imbarazzo gli stesse facendo galoppare il cuore e l’ansia gli mozzasse il respiro.  
«Prendimi qui, contro il muro» ripeté mentre un terrore vivo e pulsante prendeva possesso dei suoi pensieri. Il panico era vivo e prese a serpeggiargli fin dentro le viscere e poi a strisciare sotto pelle, occupandogli la mente di sciocche idiozie. Si trovava forse in un incubo? L’ipotesi era plausibile. Cos’era andato a fare a Grimmauld Place? Non lo ricordava nemmeno! Aveva solo il vago sentore che fosse stato proprio Harry a chiedergli di seguirlo, per parlare, aveva aggiunto immediatamente dopo. In questo non c’era niente d’insolito, e per via del fatto che già da qualche mese si ritrovavano a chiacchierare. Di solito parlavano della guerra, di come l’avevano vissuta. In altre occasioni, invece, la tristezza lasciava posto a discorsi vuoti e leggeri. Oppure restavano semplicemente in silenzio. Era stato proprio Potter a iniziare quello strano tipo di amicizia. Non si erano mai spinti oltre a una banale stretta di mano, mentre adesso aveva chiesto a Harry Potter di venire a letto con lui. Per quale motivo? La sua non era stata una richiesta velata ma una sfacciata e appassionata proposta, appena un poco velata di una leggera nota di disperazione. Era forse pazzo d’amore per l’eroe del mondo magico? O la sua richiesta nasceva da altro? Quali sentimenti inespressi, sapientemente mascherati dietro un viso di quasi porcellana, si nascondevano in lui? Onestamente, Draco non ne aveva idea ma non pensava che sesso e amore ne facessero parte. Era più che sicuro di non aver mai sognato di andare a letto con Harry Potter. Probabilmente avrebbe dovuto fermarsi e pensare, riflettere per bene, obliviarlo, dopodiché andarsene e classificare la faccenda come un bizzarro episodio. Ciononostante rimase e dominato da un coraggio che raramente gli era appartenuto, il giovane Malfoy si ritrovò addirittura a insistere.  
«Prendimi qui e adesso» ripeté, con tono deciso e al tempo stesso rotto dall’incertezza. Il suo era un comando ben poco perentorio. Suonava come un ordine ma aveva un vago sapore di supplica. Non desiderava per davvero far sesso con Potter, quindi per quale ragione lo implorava di schiacciarlo contro la parete e di prenderlo con forza, fino a quasi fargli male? Non era così fra loro. Magari lo sarebbe stato in un futuro lontano ma non adesso, non a quel punto del loro rapporto. Ancora non si erano detti tutto quanto. Ancora, Draco teneva nascosti particolari del proprio passato che non aveva intenzione di confessare a qualcuno. Ancora faticava a definirlo un amico. Tuttavia erano minuti che lo implorava di fare l’amore, senza badare alla propria dignità o alle lacrime che non avevano smesso per un solo istante di rigargli il volto.

«Prendimi. Ti scongiuro, fallo.»  
«Non lo vuoi, Draco e lo sappiamo tutti e due.»  
«Ti prego» balbettò, incurante del suo essere spoglio di una qualsiasi dignità e appena prima di lasciarsi cadere a terra.  
«Non è così che funziona» riprese Harry, in tono più pacato «il sesso non aiuta. Dobbiamo affrontare i brutti ricordi o quelle cose che ci fanno vergognare, e accettarle. Io l’ho fatto e devi farlo anche tu. Ascolta, con quello che ti è successo è normale sentirsi così.»  
«Non tentare di giustificarmi, San Potter, non ti azzardare nemmeno» sputò fuori, con rinnovato vigore e cancellando via con la punta delle dita i segni della propria debolezza.  
«Se mai io dovessi fare una cosa del genere, Malfoy, obliviami perché preferirei non ricordare di averti biasimato per quello che sei.» Poco dopo, al 12 di Grimmauld Place calò il silenzio. Se in un primo momento l’atmosfera parve loro perfino irreale, probabilmente fu proprio a causa del non parlare, il merito d’aver scosso Draco fin nel profondo. Valeva la pena, aprirsi a Potter. Infatti fu allora che si soffermò a osservarlo, prendendosi la briga di studiarne le espressioni. Quello che Harry mostrava era un cipiglio intransigente, severo e dannatamente austero per un uomo così giovane. In parte, a Draco ricordò lo sguardo duro ma dolce di sua madre. E forse furono proprio quegli occhi a farlo capitolare. Di questo, però, non poteva dire d’esserne sicuro.  
«La verità è che avrei potuto dirgli di no» esordì, prima di tirarsi in piedi e fronteggiare Potter con una baldanzosa aria di sfida, sporcata unicamente dall’evidente sofferenza che gli dilaniava lo sguardo. «La verità, quella che ti ostini a non vedere, è che avrei dovuto essere più coraggioso e mostrare un po’ di tutta quella dignità che non facevo che sbattere in faccia a chiunque. Invece mi sono piegato come un vigliacco e ho detto di sì. L’ho seguito e mi sono inchinato ai piedi di Voldemort. La verità, Potter, è questa perché su quella dannata torre ero pronto a uccidere.»  
«Ma non l’hai fatto» proruppe Harry, ben deciso a farsi valere «io c’ero e so com’è andata. L’ho detto al processo e lo ripeterei altre mille volte: non hai ucciso Silente. Le tue sono tutte stronzate da regina del dramma. Sai cos’ho visto quella sera? Un ragazzo spaventato. Silente credeva in te, fino all’ultimo ha sperato che non lo facessi e non perché aveva paura di morire, ma perché sperava che non ti sporcassi di un omicidio. Se c’è una cosa che ho imparato da Albus Silente è che tutti hanno una seconda possibilità. Se ti hanno assolto…»  
«È per una tua parola» gridò Draco, non domo «se non fosse intervenuto “il salvatore del mondo magico” in tutta la sua grifondorica gloria, io sarei ad Azkaban con mio padre. Te ne rendi conto? Anzi, sai che ti dico? Che forse sarebbe giusto così.»  
«No, mi rifiuto di pensarlo» negò Harry, con vigore «non hai ucciso nessuno, mi hai aiutato quando ne hai avuto la possibilità.»  
«Questo non fa di me un eroe, né un santo e il fatto che lui avesse in pugno la mia famiglia e occupasse la mia casa, non fa di me un martire.»  
«Ma nemmeno ti condanna» urlò Potter con quanto fiato aveva in corpo e mentre l’eco delle sue parole riverberava per l’antica dimora dei Black, Draco Malfoy capì che Harry Potter aveva ragione.  
«Non devi punire te stesso. Non devi voler venire a letto con me per farti del male o per dimenticare. Non devi soffrire in questo modo e devi smetterla di sentirti in colpa. La guerra è finita. Noi che siamo sopravvissuti, chissà come o perché, dobbiamo andare avanti. Piangere sui sensi di colpa fa soltanto un male cane.»  
Rimasero lì fermi, in quell’atrio avvolto dalla penombra. Per tutta una notte non si dissero nulla, né accennarono a voler riaprire quel doloroso discorso lasciato a metà. Semplicemente restarono in silenzio, piacevolmente accarezzati dalla reciproca compagnia. Fu soltanto con il venire dell’alba che Draco parve risvegliarsi. Si tirò in piedi, avvolgendosi per bene nel pestante mantello che portava, dopodiché parlò. Lo fece con voce fioca e sottile ma con una prepotente volontà di esprimere i propri sentimenti. La spaventosa familiarità con cui interagivano gli causava strane inquietudini all’altezza del cuore che, prontamente, si premurò d’ignorare. Almeno per il momento.  
«Sono sempre stato uno che fabbricava emozioni. Il dolore, la felicità… anche le lacrime pianificavo. Perché i Malfoy non mostrano i propri sentimenti, se non per manipolare qualcuno. Piangono solo per capriccio e ridono per accondiscendenza. No, i Malfoy costruiscono maschere di perfezione, ma poi strisciano ai piedi di Lord Voldemort e ne diventano le puttane. Girano la testa dall’altra parte quando lo vedono uccidere qualcuno davanti ai loro occhi e poi fanno di tutto per mantenere la facciata il più pulita possibile. Anche se sotto non c’è niente se non putrefazione. Questo sono io, Potter. Irreale. Finto. E codardo.»  
«Lo sai?» si sentì rispondere, con fare inaspettatamente dolce «credo che dovresti smetterla di fabbricare lacrime e cominciare a versarne di vere.» Terminò così, quella strana notte trascorsa in un corridoio umido e polveroso. Finì con il rumore di lui che si smaterializzava e con un lieve imbarazzo che, sì, ora gli dipingeva le guance di un vago rossore. Ed era reale. Perché quella fu l’unica volta in cui Draco Malfoy ammise che Harry Potter aveva ragione.

 

Fine

**Author's Note:**

> Annotazioni: Questo primo movimento presenta fin dalle prime battute un tema piuttosto solenne (tanto che alla partitura è aggiunto un: Molto maestoso), che potrà sembrare inadatto alla tematica scelta. Concettualmente non è sbagliato perché Tchaikovsky è un po’ come Bramhs: dannatamente melodrammatico e perciò ci si aspetterebbe altro. Ciononostante, io vedevo una sorta di parallelismo tra la solennità del canto e la pomposità impostata di Draco.
> 
> Il sunto è che nutro ben poche speranze che questa breve OS possa piacere a qualcuno, ma spero che perlomeno non sia totalmnte da buttare.


End file.
